Coaxial connectors, such as F-type coaxial cable connectors are typically threaded onto a complementary interface port to electrically integrate coaxial cables to various electronic devices such as TVs, VCRs, cable converters and various radio systems.
Prior art coaxial cable connectors present several limitations involving the mating and assembly of the connector with a coaxial cable, and the interfacing of the connector with a mounting or interference port of an electronic device. In particular, the process of integrating prior art coaxial cable connectors with coaxial cable tends to be a tedious process. The installer has to ensure that the braided shield of the coaxial cable is properly engaged with the metallic elements of the connector board. Prior art cable connectors generally require special crimp tooling to secure the cable in mated combination with the connector body. Such crimp tooling is often not adaptable for use with different sizes of connector bodies. Also, the configuration of many connector bodies limits their use to coaxial cables having braided shield percentages in a narrow range.
Moreover, increased utilization of home video and cable entertainment equipment results in frequent and repetitive connect/disconnect cycles. Typical prior art connectors require cumbersome threading of the coaxial cable connector onto the interface port of electronic equipment. Such a threading operation tends to be awkward and relatively time consuming. Further, to ensure RF shielding the threaded connection needs to be tightened to a minimum of two-inch pounds, which is not normally achievable without a tool.